Angel With a Shotgun
by AstreaLunari
Summary: The world has fallen to Demons and the Angels are gone. Will saving the world be left to the brothers? Or will a familiar face show themselves? Not good at summaries. Forgive me. Rating subject to change.


An Angel with a Shotgun

AN: This is a Destiel Fanfic! I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story!

Dean was under a lot of stress; the war between humans and demons had been going on for four years now and had no signs of stopping. Marshal Law had been declared three years before, and with how everything had been going, it seemed that nothing was going to help. Running his hands down his face he let out a groan. Sam looked at his brother and shook his head; he had been going over the maps, marking the areas that had been overrun with the demonic plague. At least, that is what the humans who had no idea what was really happening called it. What was getting to everyone in the room was no one knew what happened to the angels.

Four very long years of fighting, death, and destruction had made everyone wary and antsy. In the bunker Sam, Dean, Officer Jody, Charlie, and several others stayed and planned their next move to eradicate the demons. Dean stood and walked up next to his brother and looked at the map. "We need to go to Tennessee next." He said pointing to the area they had circled.

"Dean, there is nothing there anymore; it is almost completely taken over by Crowley and his men." Sam looked at his brother and noted the muted color to his green eyes. Ever since Castiel and the other angels had been called back to heaven, things had been tough on his brother. The angel and he had been really close and he noticed that when they went to bed every evening, he would hear Dean whisper Cas's name and ask where he was and why he had left.

"I don't care Sammy, something is telling me to go there." He moved from his brother and walked to his room. He stopped when he saw Charlie walking from her room and smiled at her, warning her to pack. They were going to Tennessee next, and she needed to pack. He entered his room, pulled out the duffle, and began to pack a few shirts and pairs of jeans. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and dashed out of the room.

Once everyone was gathered, they all stood around the car, guns in hand, bags beside the vehicle, waiting for someone to pop the trunk. Jody seemed a little nervous, Charlie looked excited to go out on a case, and Sam seemed like he was going to try and talk Dean out of it. They all packed into the car and within moments were on their way to Tennessee. The drive was long, but worth it. Dean played his music and everyone rolled their eyes when the man would start singing. Sure he had a good voice, but it was a bit distracting when it was the same songs every time they were driving anywhere.

They arrived there with very little incident. There was a unit of Hunter's shacked up in a bunker of their own. Pulling into the garage, the team of four walked to the back entrance and entered, using a knock only known to the Hunter's fighting the war. A man named Colt answered the door and ushered them in as quick as he could and locked the door behind them. He set up the salt trap and directed them to the basement where everyone was meeting. It turned out that they had slowly begun returning the state to normal, well as normal as they could. They were finding ways to release the demonic souls from the humans, even if it was just temporary, and getting them help to keep them from being possessed again.

The unit here seemed to be doing well, but with adding four more bodies to feed and water was going to add up with time. Dean volunteered to go to the nearest store and gather supplies. Due to the speedy takeover by the demons, not many stores had been raided. So it would make for easy pickings. Sam offered to go with and together, they gathered together a few guns, salt-gun shells, and the only two angel blades that were left on earth. They jumped into the Impala and sped off to the store.

"Dean, I haven't seen anyone on the street since we got here." Sam said, looking out the window of the car.

It was true; the city they had entered had been equivalent to a ghost town. "Don't let your guard down Sam; nothing is as it seems lately."

"I know, but what if we are about to walk into a trap?"

"We know how to defend ourselves Sam, we will be fine and nothing will happen to us." Dean smirked and pulled into the Marketplace. They exited the vehicle and grabbed their guns before walking to the front doors.

Upon entering, they quickly gathered cases of water, non perishables and several other essentials that where asked for. Noticing the lights flicker, Dean nodded to Sam who in response, took everything and shoved it in a cart. They grabbed a few things of salt and started walking calmly to the door. Of course, that would be when all Hell would break loose. "No pun intended" both boys had thought as the first wave of demons came strolling in.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in. Or should we say hounds?" A red headed female spoke, her grin seeming twisted and out of place.

"If it isn't the Winchester boys. Out doing a little grocery shopping?" a dark haired male chuckled in their direction.

"Go to Hell." Dean said with a slight growl. His eyes darted from the redhead to the brunette with ease, deciding which one was going to go first. Of course where there were two, there were bound to be more. Picking up his gun Dean pointed it at the redhead. "You have until three, to leave."  
>The Demons just smiled and took a step closer. Sam glanced at his brother and took his arms as well. "Three," Was all Sam said before he fired his first shot, right in the heart of the dark haired demon. Dean took down the redhead but soon the both of them noticed more had showed up. "Someone alerted the others Dean, we can't take them all!"<p>

Clearing the chamber of his shotgun and loading more shells, Dean looked to his brother to make sure he was safe and doing well, it was at the moment that he got slammed into and the gun thrown across the aisle they had been standing in. Pinned under the demon, Dean smirked. "Should have at least bought me dinner first."

The demon was taken back for a moment when Sam knocked the demon off. With a nod of thanks, Dean jumped back into action. After all, there was fun to be had and he wasn't going to let his brother have all the fun. They pulled the Angel Blades from their coats and impaled a few of the creatures attacking them. The more they seemed to kill, the more that seemed to appear. Like hacking a head off a hydra, they doubled with each that was taken down. Before too long, both boys were overrun and pinned. Fists came raining down on the Hunter's faces. They were being kicked and punched repeatedly once the demons realized they could not possess the men.

Blood began to drip from their faces with each passing moment. No one took the time to notice the lights flickering, the windows and doors shaking, and a dull screech surrounding them. The noise seemed to get louder and demons began to drop like flies, covering their ears. The Hunter's faces were swollen and bleeding. Through it all, the noise finally peaked, lights burst and so did the glass on the doors and windows. Time seemed to stand still as a shadow grew over the bodies on the ground, many still gripping their ears. It was silent in the market. No noises what so ever until all of a sudden there were several pops of a shotgun. Bodies hit the floor and several managed to scramble out the doors.

Dean looked up through his swollen eyes, and gasped softly. Silhouetted by the light coming from the shattered glass stood a very familiar figure, shotgun rested against his side, blue eyes being the only thing piercing the shadows. The figure took a step forward and Dean could tell that he had changed a little. "Cas." He managed to groan out, forcing a smile through the split lip. He looked at his brother who was unconscious. Castiel, the angel of Thursday, the one who saved their lives countless times, was standing there in front of them dressed in more fitting clothes for their predicament.

"Hello, Dean." Cas's gruff voice reached the Hunter's ears and left a chill down his spine. The angel reached down and touched Sam's forehead, instantly healing him. He stepped over to the other male and healed him as well.

"Thanks buddy." Dean smiled and grabbed the angel's outstretched hand to stand. "You change your clothes for once Cas?"

"It was what he was wearing when he accepted me." Castiel murmured. He looked down at the clothes that Jimmy had been wearing and shrugged. He could get used to looking a little more modern and less disheveled. Black jeans, white T, blue over shirt, and brown leather coat replaced his old dingy suit and trench coat. He was still holding the gun when Dean knelt to help his brother up who was starting to come to.

"It looks like something I would wear." Dean said, wrapping his brother's arm around his neck.

"Should I let you wear it?"

"No no that's not what I meant, I just thought it looked uh looks really good." The Hunter groaned and hoisted his brother up, dragging him out of the store. He went back after getting Sammy into the car to get the groceries and packed them into the back of the car. "Dude, you're a real Angel with a Shotgun."

"Yeah, I can put it down now?" Cas asked; climbing in before Dean got in.

"You don't have to hold it all the time." Dean started the engine and headed back to where they were staying. There was an awkward tension in the car as they drove. Dean wanted to know where Cas had been, and why he wasn't coming when he called. The last time this happened, Cas had betrayed them and ended up dead in the water, literally.

Arriving to their destination didn't take too long. Sam had come to and was asking all sorts of questions to the angel and was genuinely happy to see that the Angels were back. Once everyone was inside, Dean cleared his throat and tilted his head to the door at the angel. "Is your neck alright Dean?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his own.

"I would like to talk to you, so come outside with me." Dean said through clenched teeth. He headed out the door and Cas followed behind him. Once they were far enough away, dean turned to face his friend. "Where have you been Cas?"

"Heaven, I wasn't not allowed to come here and help you."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I rebelled again. I saw you were in trouble and could not watch it anymore. We were told not to help, to let you guys fend for yourselves, but I could not do that." Cas was smiling at the Hunter like he was doing good.

"You really need to stop doing that."

"I can't just watch you die, Dean. I was sat down and forced to watch my Father's earth fall into the hands of Hell. I was made to watch every blow you took, every friend you lost. I couldn't just keep watching anymore. So I left."

Dean was shocked. His eyes grew wide with what the Angel was telling him. He rebelled to help him. It was strange having someone do that for him other than his brother. And it was at that moment that he did something completely out of character. He pulled Cas into his arms and held him there. Castiel's arms lay at his sides; shocked himself and not knowing what to do. But having watched humans for many years, he brought his arms up and hugged the Hunter back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Dean."

They pulled apart and Dean clapped Cas on the back. "Let's get back inside, I need to check on Sammy and get everything put away." Cas nodded and followed Dean inside.


End file.
